In the field of consumer electronic devices, such as wireless phones, there is constant pressure to make the devices more compact, less expensive, and more rich with features. In turn, the manufacturers of such devices place the same pressures on each of its component suppliers. As most wireless phones today are camera phones, they each include one or more camera modules as a component of the phone. The camera module may include a PCB or flex circuit, an image sensor, a housing, and a lens assembly.
Thus, it is desirable for camera modules to be compact, inexpensive, and to have increased capabilities. These capabilities may include higher resolution image sensors and higher-quality optics/lenses. Further, it is desirable to minimize the components and materials used in manufacturing a camera module, to reduce the time to manufacture such modules, to reduce the human involvement in manufacturing such modules, and to decrease the number of defective modules produced.
Typically, camera modules are manufactured by attaching the image sensor to a circuit board and then attaching a housing containing the lens to the same circuit board. Alternatively, other manufacturing techniques include covering the image sensor with a cover glass and then attaching the lens or lens housing to the cover glass. In some cases, the lens is contained in a lens assembly that is threadedly received in a housing and the lens assembly is rotated until it provides a properly focused image for the image sensor. At this point, the lens assembly can be fixed to the housing.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.